The specific aims of our proposal are to measure fasting and stimulated c-peptide secretion (as an index of insulin secretion) in diabetic propositi, first degree relatives, and all newly-diagnosed diabetic subjects (regardless of apparent etiology) at 6 month intervals over a period of 2 to 3 years to define the natural history of insulin secretion in young African Americans with diabetes.